The Darkness of Light
by TheTwYLiTe
Summary: Twilight falls over Algaesia. King Galbatorix's reign, as terrible as it was, was only the beginning. As King Eragon and Queen Arya fall to assassins, Algaesia faces its toughest threat yet. The beginning...of the end...has begun.


**The Darkness of Light**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: All characters except for those created by me belong strictly to Christopher Paolini. I do not profit in any way from the writing of this story.**

* * *

"_The dark is generous, and it is patient, and it always wins._

_It always wins because it is everywhere._

_It is in the wood that burns in your hearth, and in the kettle on the fire; it is under your chair and under your table and under the sheets on your bed. Walk in the midday sun and the dark is with you, attached to the sole of your feet._

_The brightest light casts the darkest shadow."_

_

* * *

_

**-[Prologue]-**

It was in the pitch black darkness of night, four years after the death of cursed Galbatorix, when two children were born in Ellesmera to the king and queen, Eragon and Arya.

"I really don't like how you look so happy," said Arya.

"What?" Eragon stared at her, puzzled by her unexpected comment.

"Your smile. It's setting me off. Right now I'm in the bed, literally dying from the pain of my child, and you're smiling at me? Jeez, what do you think childbirth is like, you think it's funny watching me have a child?"

"No-no-no-no-no," sputtered Eragon. "It's just—" Eragon quieted in his protesting when he noticed the gentle, teasing laughter of Arya. Smiling in response, he leaned over and kissed his wife caressingly, on the lips. And in that moment, everything was perfect. But not for long.

* * *

Qordis, leader of the assassin party that night, looked across the vast expanse of trees that framed the Elven capitol, Ellesmera. He was a prized member of a secret sect that had been privately trained by Galbatorix. And although he harbored neither lost love for his King nor any ill will for the Elven couple, his mission was clear. Eliminate the king and the queen. Make sure no one survives.

"Qordis!" Another assassin shouted, impatient. It was that bastard, Siddharta. Both haughty and incompetent. A stuck-up prick. How convenient, he reasoned to himself. "Let's go!" Siddharta yelled again at him.

Turning his head with barely concealed irritation, he leapt up from the trees and theatrically landed on a branch next to Siddharta. Quick as a snake, he darted forward and brought his knife to his comrade's throat. "Speak to me like that again…" He whispered into Siddharta's ear. "And I'll make sure your neck gets plenty of exercise." Then, with obvious condescension, he drew his knife away and proceeded to make his way toward the castle. After making sure that Qordis was out of earshot, Siddharta brought his hand up to his neck and winced at the pain. "Bastard," He whispered to himself. Then, swallowing up his bitter pride, Siddharta leapt from the tree and followed him.

* * *

"Oh!" Arya's cry shattered the night for the first time. "Oh!"

"Yes!" shouted Eragon. He reached down and pulled. The girl slid into his hands and was brought up into the light, shrieking as it arrived into the world.

"It's my daughter. Look at this girl! She's beautiful!" Eragon roared. Laughing, he was about to drop the baby into Arya's arms when Arya moaned again. "Oh!"

Another baby slowly emerged, a boy. After a second of stunned silence, Eragon smiled.

"Twins. We are indeed blessed." But unfortunately, little did Eragon know that he had spoken too soon.

* * *

Qordis viewed the scene happening inside with a cold smile. He was waiting for the perfect moment, when the king and queen would be hoist the babies in their arms and they would be preoccupied. Too preoccupied with their children to ever notice knives plunging into their bodies. He smiled in grim anticipation, and then motioned a silent signal to be ready. Any second now…

As Arya raised the baby to arms and gave a proud smile at her beloved Eragon, she saw her son suddenly change expression. The baby was suddenly looking…scared. Arya followed the baby's glance out of the window and noticed nothing. Just the trees. She looked back to notice her son's gaze still intent on the window, which suddenly gave her an ominous feeling...

_"Leita_,"_, _she whispered, still peering out of the window. She gave a start when three assassins appeared at her windowside, with terrible grins on their faces. They smiled.

"Boo." One of them whispered, before he sprang forward like a coiled snake. The other assassins quickly followed, brandishing sharp silver knives which contrasted sharply with their pale, pasty skin.

"Eragon!" Arya screamed at Eragon. Eragon, who had been playing with his new daughter, turned around confused. But it was too late. An assassin leapt up and somehow stabbed Eragon between the ribs, despite all of the wards. He fell slowly, gasping, his eyes transfixed at the dagger in his breast, as if disbelieving what he saw there. As he fell, he made eye contact and whispered..."Arya..."

Arya felt her world spin, felt life suddenly make no sense and feel meaningless. "Her husband...Eragon...was dead. Dead? DEAD?" She felt her heart flutter away, felt herself collapse. She broke down sobbing.

Siddharta smiled at the beautiful elf who was sobbing into her gown, distraught over the loss of her husband. "Hello, pretty…" he whispered lecherously. "Do you want to play?"

Frantically, Arya snapped her head up. Through the tears, she shook her head no and quickly backed away, until her back hit the corner. On the other side of the room, her daughter was picked up and stabbed, and then thrown messily to the ground. Arya felt a rush of conflicting emotions: sadness over the loss of Eragon and her daughter, white-hot anger for the assassins, and hopeless desperation: she knew there was no way out. Although, she slowly reasoned, no way out for her, but perhaps a way out for her child…

Knowing that she didn't have much time, she began to hurriedly form words, whispering to her child, hoping desperately that he might survive. She knew that her time had come. Seeing her husband die had left her in pieces, and all she wanted to do was ensure that her son, her precious, beautiful, clever son, might survive. With a sudden sense of urgency, she continued the spell, noticing that her hands were becoming green...

However, the assassins were watching. Seeing this, Siddharta ran forward and threw his knife straight at the child. Arya, however, with Elvish reflexes, managed to barely pull the child out of the way. Unfortunately, she was not nearly as lucky. She felt a thump as the knife embedded itself in her chest. Seeing this, Siddharta laughed evilly and turned around to talk with Qordis.

"There…the job's done. Haha. I'm gonna be rich! Qordis, lookie here, I killed the girl like you asked, now we just got the boy left…"

Arya, however, was not completely finished. Fighting through the pain, her lips continued to move, slowly becoming coated with blood. And with her dying breath, she completed the spell. The bundle in her arms vanished with a flash of emerald light. As she toppled to the ground, spent, an eerie smile graced her lips, for her last thought was that of Eragon, and that she would finally be with him...forever.

* * *

That night, the lord Dathedr walked into the royal chambers to find the dead bodies of the king, the queen, and their daughter. Seeing them, he felt a smile grace his lips; felt dark power rise in his veins and swathe him in darkness; felt his eyes slowly turn red to reflect the bloodlust within.

"Your mission. I take it is was a success?" After a moment of no reply, the assassins dropped down from the ceiling and prostrated themselves on the ground as an act of respect. Qordis smiled and said, "All has gone to plan. The entire royal family is dead. Now, as you were saying, perhaps some payment is in order?"

Lord Dathedr smiled. "Yes. Perhaps." He paced the floor ominously, as if wrestling in his mind with a difficult decision. "But unfortunately, you assassins are all witnesses to the dreadful deed tonight. And there _cannot_ be _any_ witnesses."

Hearing this, the assassins quickly sprang to feet. But it was too late. With a gesture of his hand, the assassins crumbled into dust. Lord Dathedr laughed and then returned his attention to the _former_ king and queen.

"If you only knew…" he whispered softly, seemingly to both himself and the fallen couple. Bringing his sword up in a mocking salute, he chuckled and swept his billowing cape around him in a theatrical fashion before leaving the room. "How long I have waited for this…"

* * *

**Twilight falls on Algaesia...**

**In the dawn of the early morning, a couple finds a child, only hours old, deep in the Spine…**

**In the city of Surda, the first demon arrives from the sea. He brings with him the hopes of his countrymen, and great change for Algaesia…**

**In the forests of Du Weldenvarden, the Lord Dathedr is crowned king in front of a small audience. Assembled with a few others, they begin their nefarious schemes of conquest…**

**And in the city of Illirea (formerly known as Uru^baen), immense crowds line the streets as they catch a glimpse of their fallen king and queen.**

**Galbatorix's reign, as nefarious and terrible as it was, was only the beginning. For twilight now falls on Algaesia, marking the beginning...of the end.**

* * *

**A/N** (Author's Note)**: This is my first fanfiction, so please don't be overly critical. I appreciate all constructive criticsm however, in the hopes that it may make me into a better writer. Remember, this story is written for both my enjoyment and for you. Any comments/reviews about what's good about this story, what this story lacks, ... would be much appreciated. Also, I am aware that my title is rather lame. Any suggestions with the title would be much appreciated. With that being said, please review! Next update will come when I have time.**


End file.
